Many service-providing terminals, such as automated teller machines (ATMs), kiosks, user devices, and other terminals, include a cathode ray tube (CRT) or liquid crystal display (LCD) display through which a user may interact with the service-providing terminal. Information is typically displayed on CRT and LCD displays by illuminating the display with non-polarized light, which is selectively polarized by the display to create images and/or text representing the information.
A user of a service-providing terminal may, in some cases, wear polarized eyewear, such as sunglasses. The polarization of the user's sunglasses and the selectively polarized display of the service-providing terminal may destructively interfere, making it difficult for the user to view the information displayed on the display.